


With your head upon my shoulder

by Sleepsongx



Category: Bastille (Band)
Genre: Bastille - Freeform, Dan Smith - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, i died y'all, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 10:32:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9719054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepsongx/pseuds/Sleepsongx
Summary: I could happily live forever in his arms, if forever existed.





	

His much too over sized jumper hanging over your small body, down past your thighs to the point where you didn't need to wear anything underneath. The apartment windows open wide despite the chilly London air because you both liked the busy traffic noise that flowed in from the road outside, and it gave an excuse to cuddle up to each other on the massive sofa you'd bought recently. He was adorned in shorts and a shirt but insisted to you he wasn't cold even though his arms were covered in goose bumps and his delicate hands were shaking ever so slightly. He was once again lost in a world of fiction, refusing to look up from his book and give you any attention, but the way his stormy blue-grey eyes flicked back and forth behind his glass frames was enticing to the point where you couldn't bring it in yourself to stop him. You wandered over to the window with the massive ledge, much the reason why you wanted to buy the place, and perched yourself on it, intrigued by the many life's wandering by without a trace of knowledge you were watching them, too caught up in their own fantasies to look up. Dan dragged you out of your thought with a soft yet numbing arm wrapping round your waist, cradling you into his chest, away from the world. Because that's what it was like with him, he was your own personal brand of Novocaine, and you were beyond addicted. He lured you in without even having to try. His calloused fingers ran down your thighs, toying with the edge of your, or much rather his, jumper, whispering sweet nothings into your ear. You turned around in his grip and wrapped your arms around his waist, resting your head on his chest, due to him being a good 5 or 6 inches taller than you. You loved Dan, you really did, and there was nothing else about it. two star crossed lovers who happened to find each other at the right time, and you could never be more thankful. 

He was all yours, and you, his.

**Author's Note:**

> have some cute shit you lucky guys


End file.
